


Constants

by MiraMira



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Government, Grief/Mourning, Mathematics, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: Elsa’s always liked numbers.  Numbers are solid.  Dependable.  Controllable.





	Constants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



The Council of Advisors is surprised - unhappily, Elsa suspects - when she sends back their trade memos with detailed notes and a request for the raw figures. They shouldn’t be. Elsa’s always liked numbers. Numbers are solid. Dependable. Controllable.

At least, as long as she thinks of them as numbers. It’s when she remembers that the fishing export revenues represent her people’s livelihood that she feels the temperature in the room beginning to plummet. And when she reaches the “deaths at sea” column…

But this, too, is an immutable fact now. Elsa takes a deep, calming breath and resumes her calculations.


End file.
